RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch with Barbie
RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch with Barbie is a partnership between Mattel, Atari and StartApp. It features Barbie content in the RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch app for iOS and Android. The content was added on October 19, 2017. Description RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch "Welcome to our magical, sparkling, Unicorn-filled Barbie Season! Let your imagination soar with brand-new Barbie-themed park items, including rides, colors, and more! Download Now! Create, customize and rule your theme park kingdom in RollerCoaster Tycoon® Touch™, the first RollerCoaster Tycoon® game tailored for touch devices. Building, managing and sharing your coolest park creations in beautiful 3D graphics has never been this fun or easy. Open card packs full of coasters, rides, decorations and more to build out your dream park. Complete missions and acquire more cards to upgrade your buildings, keeping your peeps happy and making more money for your park! An innovative, touch-control coaster builder allows you to effortlessly draw coasters, and combined with intuitive pathing and building placement, you can quickly start expressing your Tycoon creativity. Your dream park awaits! Features *'Card Packs:' Create fun, wild and imaginative parks by collecting cards packs full of exciting rides and coasters. Level-up, complete Missions, or visit the Card Shop to collect new cards to get different coasters, rides, scenery and missions for your park. *'Coaster Builder:' Easily create wooden, hyper, iron and steel coasters, tracks, supports and stations with the user-friendly spline-based coaster and track editor. *'Stunning Retina 3D Graphics:' RollerCoaster Tycoon has never been this beautiful on mobile devices. Enjoy every park ride, coaster, building and park decoration in high resolution 3D graphics with real-time day and night cycle. *'Park Attractions:' Customize your dream park and delight guests by choosing from over 100 different flat rides, park decorations, paths, restaurants, and shops. With additional content to be rolled out throughout seasonal events, Roller Coaster Tycoon Touch will offer the largest selection of content ever proposed on mobile. *'Park Management:' Create, manage and grow a successful park by maintaining peep satisfaction levels on activities, park value, revenue, and park decorations, and track everything with the intuitive Park Management panel. *'Social Features:' Share your park with friends and play socially with others. System Requirements iOS – Requires iOS 9.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. Android – Minimum OS 4.4. Available only on Google Play. © 2017 RCTO Productions, LLC. All rights Reserved. Atari and the Atari logo are trademarks owned by Atari Interactive, Inc. RollerCoaster Tycoon® is a registered trademark of Chris Sawyer. ©2016 Chris Sawyer. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Marketed and Distributed by RCTO Productions, LLC. Get It On IOS Get It On Android General Information *'Genre:' Simulation, Strategy, Free-To-Play *'Developer:' Nvizzio Creations *'Release Date:' February 22 2017 *'Modes:' Single-player *'Languages:' English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Dutch, Portuguese, Russian, Swedish *'Support:' Click Here to visit or FAQ page or send in a Support ticket. Get The Fan Kit"Description Press Release "MATTEL®, ATARI®, AND STARTAPP® LAUNCH PARTNERSHIP FEATURING BARBIE® BRANDED CONTENT IN ROLLERCOASTER TYCOON® TOUCH™, THE BEST-SELLING MOBILE THEME PARK SIMULATION GAME ON MOBILE PLATFORMS Create Your Dream Theme Park Complete with Barbie Themed Rides, Shops, Unicorns and More with the Magical New Barbie Season FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE NEW YORK, NY (OCTOBER 20, 2017) – Mattel, Inc. (NASDAQ: MAT), the leading global childhood development and play company, Atari®, one of the world’s most recognized publishers and producers of interactive entertainment, together with StartApp, an insights-driven mobile technologies company, today announced a partnership to feature Barbie® branded content in RollerCoaster® Tycoon Touch™ for mobile devices. A new update is now available that brings the Barbie season, with a number of sparkling, unicorn-filled Barbie items to collect or purchase. Imaginations can run wild in this fun and colorful expansion to RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch. Based on RollerCoaster Tycoon®, one of the best-selling franchises in PC gaming history, RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch is a free-to-play, innovative 3D simulation game where players can create, build, manage and share their own imaginative park creations. RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch features a touch-control coaster creator that encourages players to easily design coasters — giving them the freedom to express their creativity. Released in early 2017 on mobile devices, RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch has been downloaded over ten million times and soared to the top of the charts after being featured on the App Store and Google Play. The Atari partnership with Mattel and StartApp introduces exclusive Barbie content in RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch, which includes all-new rides, a restaurant, shop, themed decorations and more. Now park visitors can enjoy the Cloud Carriage and Dreamhouse Adventure rides, take a trip to the Doll Shop, buy treats at the Cupcake Bakery, or relax by Barbie-themed Palm Trees, Fountains, and Topiary. In between rides and other attractions, players can also personalize photos taken in the photo booth with Barbie-styled stickers and frames to share with friends. Barbie items can be found for free in card packs or purchased directly from the in-game store. “We are excited to partner with Mattel and StartApp to bring fresh in-game branded content to RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch,” said Fred Chesnais, Chief Executive Officer, Atari. “By adding new themed content based on Barbie, we’re bringing together two highly recognized and beloved brands — one of Mattel’s most iconic properties and the most well-known roller coaster builder franchise — for millions of players to enjoy.” “StartApp launched our Digital Content division last fall to deliver fulfilling digital content experiences from the world's top brands, including top consumer brand Mattel, to mobile end users," said Gil Dudkiewicz, co-founder & CEO of StartApp. "We believe this latest collaboration will deliver a truly unique, mobile-first, and engaging experience to both Barbie & RollerCoaster Tycoon fans.” To download RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch, please visit: *App Store: http://bit.ly/2jmGTxS_IOS *Google Play: http://bit.ly/2qk4oyI For more information, visit www.RollerCoasterTycoon.com, like our Facebook page at www.facebook.com/RollerCoasterTycoonTouch and follow us on Twitter @RCT_Touch."Press Release Gallery RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch 2.jpg RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch 3.jpg RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch 4.jpg RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch 5.jpg RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch 6.jpg RollerCoaster Tycoon Touch 7.jpg References Category:Apps